


hey! that's my spoon!

by ppangjuseyo



Series: spoons and small pumpkins [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A witch - Freeform, M/M, insecure!smoljihoon, magic spells, smol Jihoon, smol soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: jihoon doesn't like to see his soonyoung being surrounded by witches. so he swats the ew-y hands away and claims his soonyoung with a magic spell."DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S MINE!"orsome insecurities and a touchy witch.





	hey! that's my spoon!

**Author's Note:**

> this is really random and rushed and it kinda strayed from the original story line?? but i hope you enjoy. i will probably rewrite it in the future.

Lee Jihoon woke up really early today. He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom inside his room, nearly slipping half way there. He took the small pink chair from under the sink and carefully stepped on it, he’s still small so he needs it… for now. Jihoon strongly believes he’s going to be super tall in the near future! He’d be taller than his neighbour Mingyu!

He washed his face and brushed his hair with his pink comb. Jihoon likes pink, he thinks it looks beautiful and pretty and, and, Jihoon likes it!

He was about to step off the chair but paused midway. Should he brush his teeth now? But he’s still going to eat breakfast, so maybe later? Jihoon spent a few minutes thinking about brushing his teeth now or brushing his teeth after breakfast.

“Jihoonie!” His mother called out to him from outside his room. “Breakfast is ready! Hurry up or you’ll be late!” Jihoon immediately stepped down from his pink chair and placed it back under the sink. He carefully stepped out of the bathroom, minding the small puddles near the door. How it got there, Jihoon has no idea.

He took his star plushie from his bed and ran downstairs to the dining room.

Jihoon was greeted by the delicious smell of ketchup rice and egg rolls, he let out a huge grin and heaved himself up the chair. He was about to dig in when his mother placed another plate in front of him.

“Are those octopus sausages?!” Jihoon asked, looking up at his mom with wide eyes. His mom is awesome and she’s the best!

“Yes, baby. Go on, eat now or they’ll get cold,” Mrs Lee placed a few pieces of sausage to Jihoon’s plate. Jihoon happily stuffed his mouth with the delicious meal, letting out a happy hum.

-x-

“Bye, mom!” Jihoon waved at his mother enthusiastically. It’s his first day at kindergarten! He’s wearing a soft, baby pink sweater and white shorts, he’s also wearing his favourite rubber shoes. Jihoon thinks he looks cute! Safety is a priority so he’s wearing his dad’s hard helmet, it’s a bright yellow and Jihoon has to hold it so it wouldn’t fall. He wore his big backpack today, it’s stuffed with his star plushie, his water bottle, extra clothes, and his lunch box.

Jihoon is ready for school!

He looked up at the sky, his eyes followed the clouds walking with him. His dad told him that clouds follow you because they want to make sure you get to wherever you’re going to safely. The clouds are following Jihoon, he’s grateful at the big fluffy clouds, they are his guardians!

“Today is a good day!”

-x-

Today is not a good day.

Jihoon watched as his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung, played with the girls surrounding him. One girl turned to Jihoon’s direction and flinched when she saw Jihoon glare at her. Jihoon scoffed.

“Soonie,” The girl shook Soonyoung’s arm. Soonyoung put down the tea cup he was holding and looked at the girl, his eyes questioning.

“That boy is glaring at me,” The girl pointed at Jihoon, Jihoon saw this and looked away. He busied himself with the toys in front of him.

Soonyoung glanced at the direction the girl was pointing at before shrugging and going back to playing with the toys.

“Soonie!” The girl whined. Jihoon scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ _Soonie!”_ Jihoon mimicked the girl’s voice. The girl turned to look at him, offended, she stuck her tongue out at Jihoon. Jihoon stuck out his tongue at the girl, too, before turning around and poked at his toy piano.

“I woke up early so I can go to school and play with Soonyoung and he’s going to do this to me?! Okay, fine! I’ll play with myself then!” Jihoon grumbled, he harshly jammed at the keys of the piano, releasing some really annoying sounds before standing up and throwing it away.

“Fine then!” He stomped out of the room and into the empty hallways. It’s nearly lunch time now so the older students who were supposed to look after them are all busy with wiping the plates and counting if the spoons are all there. The teachers are busy making lunch, Jihoon knows all this so he took advantage of it.

-x-

“ _Soonie! Play with me! Let’s have a tea party!_ ” Jihoon mimicked the girl’s voice, he twirled and gave courtesy to the lone flower in front of him. He ended up in the school garden. The students are not allowed in the garden because it’s an abandoned garden, which is why Jihoon is here. No one will find him here. There are broken glass and rotting wood everywhere. But Jihoon doesn’t understand why they call it abandoned.

Because the flowers never left.

“ _Omo! My hair tie snapped! Uwaa! I’ll tell my mom you snapped it! You meanie! Uwaa!_ ” Jihoon continued to twirl around the garden. He hooked a strand of his hair behind his ear, pouted, and looked down at the flower. He’s pretending to be that little witch who knows nothing but to whine at school.

He has his extra sweater tied around his waist, making it look like a skirt. The flower crown he made earlier sat gently on top of his head.

Jihoon thinks he’s a very good actor and costume maker.

“ _Do you think I’m pretty?_ ” Jihoon asked in a small voice. The flower only stared up at him, its petals swaying gently. Jihoon scowled at the flower and crossed his arms.

“Of course you don’t. Boys are not pretty. I’m not pretty. But you don’t have to say it!” Jihoon yelled, he rolled his eyes at the innocent flower before sitting down in front of it. He didn’t like the way this flower is looking at him. He stuck his tongue out and poked a petal.

 “Sooyoung likes pretty,” Jihoon stroked the petal gently with his finger, admiring the beautiful, vibrant colour. “He always liked pretty. And I’m never pretty. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to play with me anymore. Because I’m not pretty.” Jihoon’s voice slowly became a whisper, like he’s telling the flower his deepest secrets. His eyes dulled, the sadness shadowing the light it used to have.

“You’re not pretty,” Jihoon jumped at the voice, he immediately took off his flower crown and threw it somewhere. He looked up and saw Soonyoung jumping over the broken glass.

Jihoon’s face flushed in anger.

“I know, you don’t have to tell me,” Jihoon spat. He untied the sweater around his waist and folded it as neatly as he can. He knows he’s not pretty, but that doesn’t mean everybody can tell him that in his face! Jihoon has feelings, too! He huffed and patted down his sweater, refusing to meet Soonyoung’s eyes.

Jihoon felt Soonyoung walk closer to him, he ignored the other and continued patting down his sweater.

“You’re not pretty because you’re beautiful,” Jihoon stopped patting down his sweater and looked up at his best friend. Soonyoung let out a gentle smile at Jihoon.

“You’re just saying that because I’ve been with you since we’re in our mommy’s stomachs! Anything you say are lies,” Jihoon screamed. He ran past Soonyoung, stomping on the broken glass on the way. But he didn’t care.

“But you are beautiful.”

-x-

“Hello, everyone! Have you had a good lunch?” The teacher in front asked the class enthusiastically. The class answered a big ‘yes!’ except for a small boy in the corner of the room. Jihoon didn’t eat the lunch his mother made, nor the lunch that the teachers prepared. He doesn’t feel like eating. He feels angry at himself for leaving Soonyoung at the abandoned garden. He feels bad at the older for leaving him there alone.

But can you blame him? Soonyoung lied to him! Telling him he’s not pretty but he’s beautiful. What kind of nonsense is that?! Soonyoung’s just saying that because Jihoon stayed with him all the time.

“--ave you picked your princess yet?” Jihoon heard the teacher said. What princess? Jihoon looked around the room and noticed that the witch and he are the only ones in the center of the room. How did he get here? He was at the corner a second ago!

“Teacher… why am I here?” Jihoon asked the teacher in a small voice. The pretty teacher smiled at him and pushed Soonyoung forward.

“Soonyoungie here nominated you as princess!” The teacher held Soonyoung’s shoulders and looked down at the boy. “May we ask Soonyoungie again why is that?” Soonyoung looked up at the teacher before directing his gaze at Jihoon.

“Because Lee Jihoon is beautiful.” Blood quickly ran to Jihoon’s face, painting it a tint of pink. “B-but, I’m a boy!” He stammered, fiddling with his small fingers.

The teacher gestured for Jihoon to come closer. Jihoon hesitated but followed his pretty teacher. Jihoon stopped in front of the teacher with his head down.

“Jihoon-ah. Look at teacher, please?” Jihoon slowly raised his head and stared at his pretty teacher.

“Seeing something as beautiful is subjective. It means that it depends on the person if something looks or is beautiful. Soonyoungie here,” the teacher patted Soonyoung’s hair, “thinks _you_ are beautiful. It doesn’t matter if you are a boy or a girl. _You are beautiful._ ”

Maybe Soonyoung didn’t lie after all.

-x-

“Jihoonie…” Jihoon looked up at his best friend. Classes ended and the two are walking hand in hand back home. After the activity earlier, Jihoon felt as if a heavy weight left his shoulders. He feels light and happy! Jihoon squeezed the elder’s hand, signalling him to continue what he’s about to say.

“I never lie, Jihoon. I mean, sure, I tell small lies sometimes. But never to you,” Soonyoung stopped walking, Jihoon stopped, too.

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and pulled him in a tight hug. Jihoon felt warmth spread throughout his body, starting from heart and out unto the tips of his fingers. Soonyoung feels warm and comfy. Like, Like…

“Like home,” Jihoon mumbled against Soonyoung’s chest. Jihoon gently let go of the hug and intertwined his hand back with Soonyoung’s. “I know, but I can’t help it. You know why,” Jihoon started walking in a leisurely pace, Soonyoung following after him, their footsteps matching.

“And why do you always talk like an adult! Geez, Soonyoung.”

“It’s Soonyoung-hyung to you!”

“Yeah, but you’re older for just a few moths!” Soonyoung giggled.

“It’s months, Jihoonie. Months not moths,”

“It’s the same!” Jihoon argued, huffing.

“It’s not!”

-x-

The next day is not a good day.

Jihoon watched as that witch from yesterday clung to Soonyoung. _His Soonyoung._ Jihoon felt his blood boil and his face flush in anger when he saw the witch kiss Soonyoung on the cheek.

_That witch has germs!_

Jihoon scoffed when Soonyoung only smiled at the little witch. Yeah, Jihoon doesn’t mind one bit. Why should he? Soonyoung seems to be having fun playing at tea parties which, Jihoon has to tell you, doesn’t have any freaking tea! He seems to be having fun serving those witches with air from the tea pot, he seems to be having fun playing with them. He seems to be having too much fun with them to notice Jihoon sitting alone on the corner of the room. Alone with only his toy piano.

Little Jihoon let out a sigh and turned around, facing away from the scene. If Soonyoung is having fun, Jihoon has to let him be. He can’t always have Soonyoung stay by his side forever.

But playing alone… Jihoon hates it. He’s an only child, he has no siblings to play with so he has to be used to it by now, right? Wrong. Jihoon never got used to it, he thinks he might never get used to it. Playing alone makes him feel lonely, and he doesn’t like feeling lonely!

For the four short years of his life, Soonyoung has always been there for him. Playing with him whenever he wishes, standing and sitting beside him anywhere he goes. Jihoon got used to it so much that seeing Soonyoung play with others, especially that witch, makes him sad and angry at the same time.

“Soonie! Will you be my boyfriend?!” Jihoon whipped his head around so fast he felt a snap in his neck. How dare that witch?! And with his Soonyoung, too!

Jihoon watched as the witch clung onto Soonyoung. He rolled his eyes at the two and was about to turn back around and play with his toy piano when he saw the witch pull Soonyoung down by the neck. The witch’s lips are pursed and is aiming for S-Soonyoung’s l-lip—

“Don’t touch him! He’s mine!” Jihoon pushed the witch away and hugged Soonyoung from the back, pulling him away from the witch. Soonyoung only watched, seemingly confused with what is happening.

“You can’t kiss him!” Jihoon wiped Soonyoung’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Only I can kiss him!” Jihoon feels panicky and he feels the need to clearly pass his message to everyone.

That Soonyoung is his and only his!

Jihoon saw his mom do this thing to his dad every night. And they tell each other I love yous. His parents are always together and they don’t fight a lot.

Jihoon then realized what it was. At least he thinks so.

It’s a magic spell to keep Soonyoung to himself!                  

With this in mind, Jihoon tip toed and clung onto Soonyoung’s neck. He pulled the elder down and planted his lips against Soonyoung’s soft ones. It’s an innocent kiss. Just lips touching lips. They’re four years olds for Christ’s sake!

Jihoon pulled away and stared at Soonyoung’s eyes with determination.

“You are mine! Lee Jihoon’s! That witch can’t have you! I’m sealing it with a magic spell!” Jihoon pecked Soonyoung’s lips again and held both of Soonyoung’s hands, his eyes never leaving the elder’s.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I love you.”

-x-

“Aren’t you going to put a magic spell on me, Pumpkin?”

Jihoon scoffed and threw a pillow at his Spoonyoung.

“Stop! Gosh, you’re so annoying!” Soonyoung laughed and inched closer to Jihoon, he circled his arms around the younger’s waist and pulled him against his chest. Jihoon snuggled closer, he always felt warmth and comfort in Soonyoung’s embrace, he never wants to let go. And he never plans to.

“Y’know, Spoonyoung. I’m glad I put a magic spell on you,” Jihoon mumbled, sleep lacing his voice.

“It’s dumb but it worked. You’re still here and you’ll stay, right? You won’t leave me?”

“Never, I will never leave my beautiful Pumpkin,” Soonyoung placed a kiss on Jihoon’s temple, down to his cheek and landing on his lips. The two savoured the loving kiss, as sweet and as innocent as their first.

“Not unless you don’t carry that flower pot back in the garden,” Jihoon pulled away and smacked a laughing Soonyoung in the stomach.

 


End file.
